This invention relates to a running board and method for assembling the same.
In recent years running boards have regained popularity for use on four wheel drive vehicles, pick-ups, vans and other vehicles which are supported a substantial distance above the ground. The running boards facilitate entry into the vehicle and also help protect the vehicle from damage caused by rocks and stones thrown by the vehicle wheels.
Presently known running boards usually require one or more cross members to be secured beneath the running board so as to reinforce the running board against bending when subjected to weight loads. These transverse members are usually bolted or welded to the underside of the running board. When bolts are used they extend through the running board and are exposed on the upper surface of the running board. Exposure of these bolts detracts from the appearance of the running board.
The use of welding to secure the transverse members to the undersurface of the running board is time consuming in the manufacturing process, and therefore adds to the expense of the running board. Also, welding is not always the most desirable means for securement, depending upon the particular alloys being used in the running board.
In order to minimize the cost of the running boards, most manufacturers use the least amount of material in the board as possible. This often results in weakening of the running board, and many running boards bend or deflect when subjected to the load of a person stepping thereon.
Numerous surfaces and textured patterns have been utilized on the upper surfaces of the running boards to minimize the possibility of slippage when persons step on the running boards. One problem encountered with present running boards is the lack of anti-slip materials on the outer edge of the running board. The outer edge of the running board is the most likely place for a person to step, and therefore anti-slip protection is desirable at this location.
Many running boards presently on the market have sharp corners which can scratch or injure persons.
Another problem encountered with present running boards, particularly running boards made from aluminum, is the tendency of the board to be scratched during shipping and handling. This detracts from the outward apperance of the running board and makes it less desirable from a commercial standpoint.